Where are you Now?
by SkylarkOfTheMoon
Summary: Songfic. 'It is better to love and lose that love than to not love at all.' GalaxyShipping


**I don't own MFB or the song**

* * *

Madoka sighed as the last customer of the day finally left the shop. Another long day finally over. As she rested her head on her desk she felt something on her chest. She pulled out a silver necklace attached to a ring with a dark blue gem on it. She remembered the very day she got it and smiled as a she recalled the memory.

"_You're leaving?" said Madoka in shock._

_Ginga was leaning against the balcony, the moonlight reflecting against his brown eyes._

"_Madoka, I realized that the world has so much more to offer for me. I can't just stay here in Japan forever."_

_The mechanic couldn't help but feel angry. After finally getting the courage to confess to him he chooses to leave now._

_Suddenly, Madoka felt her hand being moved. She saw Ginga slipping a ring on her finger," What is that?"_

"_It's a promise ring. I, Ginga Hagane, promise to come back to Japan to reunite with the girl he loves."_

_Madoka couldn't help but let the tears flow from her eyes. She hugged him tightly and he hugged back._

"_It's a promise."_

That was seven years ago. Now here she was standing in the very shop where their friendship started. Ginga called and wrote letters regularly but this year they seem to be lessening and getting shorter and shorter. Some people say he's dead but Madoka brushed them hope. Ginga wasn't one to go back on his promises and he wasn't going to start now.

Just the thought of Ginga made Madoka recall all the people she met in her entire life. Where were they now?

**I change the lyrics a bit to suit Madoka**  
_To my favorite teacher, told me never give up  
To my fifth grade crush, who I thought I really loved  
To the girls I miss, and the guys we kissed  
Where are you now?_

Mrs. Sawari was Madoka's kindergarten teacher. Back then she didn't know her talent. She tried sports but she wasn't really fit, she tried art but it didn't feel right, she tried academics but it was boring. She was the one who taught her everything she knew about bey mechanism.

There was one guy in Madoka's fifth grade class that was really nice to her. She thought she was in love. But then, she found out that it was only a ruse so he could borrow and copy her homeworks.

_To my ex-best friends, don't know how we grew apart  
To my favorite bands, and sing-alongs in my car  
To the face I see in my memories  
Where are you now?_

Years passed and their circle of friends soon drifted apart. Kyoya joined the army, Kenta was traveling on his own, Yuu became a traveling doctor and the others have their own jobs too, all around the world. She, Benkei and Tsubasa were the only ones left in Metal City.

_Where are you now? 'Cause I'm thinking of you  
You showed me how, how to live like I do  
If it wasn't for you, I would never be who I am_

To my first boyfriend I thought for sure was the one  
To my last boyfriend, sorry that I screwed it up  
To the ones I loved, but didn't show it enough  
Where are you now?

Madoka's had her first boyfriend when she was thirteen. Maybe it was a bit too early but hey, she was in love. Until he got bossier and possessive then, she dumped him.

Months after Ginga left Madoka started dating again. The last boy he dated dumped her because she couldn't stop talking about Ginga. He felt like he was only a replacement.

The only thing she regret about her past relationships is that she's too shy to show how much she truly loves them until it was too late and they're gone already.

Just like Ginga._  
_

_Where are you now? 'Cause I'm thinking of you  
You showed me how, how to live like I do  
If it wasn't for you, I would never be who I am_

_I know we'll never see those days again_  
_And things will never be that way again_  
_But that's just how it goes, people change, but I know_  
_I won't forget you_

Madoka suddenly realized something. Ginga has been away for many years. What if he changed? What if he met other people on the way? What if he met other _girls_ on the way?

She shook out of the thought. It doesn't matter!

_To the ones who cared and who were there from the start  
To the love that left and took a piece of my heart  
To the few who'd swear I'd never go anywhere  
Where are you now?_

She loved Ginga and she still does. That fact will never change. Even if he did change, even if he did meet someone else, even if he forgot about her, about them…..

…..She still loves him

_Where are you now? 'Cause I'm thinking of you  
You showed me how, how to live like I do  
If it wasn't for you, I would never be who I am  
If it wasn't for you, I would never be who I am  
If it wasn't for you, I'd be nothing  
Where are you now?_

"It is better to love and lose love than to not have loved at all," she said.

"But isn't it better if he returned?" said a familiar voice.

Madoka looked at the doorway and tears began pouring out of her eyes.

Ginga.

The brunette suddenly ran towards him and Ginga opened his arms trapping themselves in a very tight embrace.

"I kept my promise," he whispered in her ear.

"I knew you would," she replied.

"I love you Ginga."

"I love you too Madoka."

* * *

**Sorry if it sucked. I just got bored and this song came up on the radio.**


End file.
